Abbreviations
Common abbreviations for ideas, often used as shorthand midgame. originally compiled by NinetyNineGhost on the Discord Server. Further pieces of terminology have been added since. General Terms BV – Basic Villager or Blue Villager Vanilla – Basic Role of an alignment (Villager for town, Mafia for mafia, Scumbag for third party) PR – Power Role (Typically a non-villager, non-mafia role like Cop or Medic) RR - Role Reveal CC – Counterclaim (Claiming someone else’s role, typically when there is only one or two left of a role) Sus – Suspicious/May be mafia FoS – Finger of Suspicion Scum – Roles that need to be lynched/killed for town to win (Mafia, Bounty Hunter, Cult, Zombie, etc.) Soft/Softing - Short for soft claiming; not directly claiming one‘s role but rather hinting at it contextually Coasting - not talking or contributing as much as is expected Blending - talking but saying nothing unique, not very distinguishable from the chat logs Deflecting – Taking sus off yourself or another by accusing/sussing someone else Tunneling – Consistently pressuring one person to the point it interferes with their gameplay (On town or mafia) Pocketing – A Non-Town player trying to get a specific player on their side by acting in a way that is helpful to them NK – No Kill (Typically by mafia) NL – No Lynch RL – Random Lynch ML – Mislynch – Lynching incorrectly, lynching a town BW – Bandwagon – When a large number of people suddenly hop onto a lynch vote simply because other people are Hammer (a lynch) – 1. When one individual breaks a split vote or makes a lynch vote on someone the majority, ensuring their death; 2. When someone ends the day by being the final vote on a lynch target (Usually involving clown’s shot) Mylo - Mislynch and Lose. Mafia have two less memvers than town. Lylo - Lynch or Lose. Mafia has one less member than town. Slip or Slipping – When scum accidentally gives a hint that they are scum. (Typically by speaking frame 1 into day chat with a message sent for mafia) Throwing – Acting against your own win condition, usually as mafia by revealing members, but also as town by revealing president. Bus or Bussing – When mafia susses, pressures, kills, or votes/hammers another mafia member in order to appear more town. Joint-win or Jointing – When two different alignment groups or players (typically mafia and a third party) win together at the end of the game. OMGUS/OMGYS – Oh My God You Suck – Sussing someone back for sussing you. (general idea) WIFOM – Wine in Front of Me – An infinite loop of "did they do X thinking i would think Y? or did they do Z, thinking i would expect X?" (See The Princess Bride) Filter – Usage of Log Filtering tool in top right of the chat area. Role or Ability specific terms AD – Arms Dealer BB - Busboy BM – Blade Master BP - Bulletproof BG – Bodyguard BH – Bounty Hunter BW – Brainwasher (Or being brainwashed) CL – Cult Leader (Original Cult Member(s)) FT – Fortune Teller GF – Godfather GL – Greedy Lyncher GR – Graverobber Jan/Jan’d – Janitor (Or being role cleaned by Janitor) LG – Luckyguard MB – Mad Bomber MM – Marksman NS – Nervous Sleeper (or Not Sided with the mafia) OL – Overlord PC – Parity Cop PH – Party host Presi – President SS – Secret Service SF – Selfish Fool SW – Sleepwalker SM – Suspect Mind TC – Tax Collector WT – Wiretapper OT – Overturn a lynch (An action/power where governor or crook can change the lynch target) Pass (a lynch) – Telling a governor to not OT a lynch RB/RB’d – Roleblock or Roleblocked (Hooked if RB’d specifically by Hooker) Sweep or Sweeping – When one’s role is hidden by Sweeper Jailed/Executed – When one is put in jail or killed by the Jailer Doused/Burned – Prepared for kill or killed by the Pyromaniac